Saving Vanellope!
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: When Ike meets a deranged girl named Vanellope who has no clue which game she's from he's forced to set aside his practice and help her get back home but along the way he encounters other game characters including the wackos Mario and Sonic. It gets worse when some guy named Cole is trying to delete Vanellope's code and kill her! Can Ike save the day or... is he falling in love!


_Chapter 1 _

_Magical Mystery Tour!_

Hello there… the name is Princess Zelda. For years I had to play the beloved Princess who was always captured by Ganon and forced to watch Link battle his way through forests and nutty old people to rescue me. I'm sick of it! I was so excited to play in Super Smash but what do they do? Yeah turn me into some statue and an idiot in a horrible outfit who smelled of gunpowder and beer rescued me! You cannot believe the luck I'm having! I just want to…. You know be the one who saves the day like Peach did in that one game. I want to prove to everyone that I'm not just a damsel in distress. I'm a warrior princess people!

"Alright guys they locked the doors!" Falcon said. Everyone took a breather and went about jumping down from their positions and stretching.

"Hey nice kick out there… You almost killed me on that one!" Falco told Captain Falcon as they walked out of the brawl stage arena.

"Falco I almost beat you all the time. You gotta practice that spin attack still. Check with the trainer for practice hour." Captain Falcon said as he left Falco steaming in anger. I was just returning from the brawl character selection with the other girls in the game when characters from other games were walking in looking through the windows watching Sonic and Mario battle it out once again.

"I say we have a drink over at Mario's Revolution area. It is Friday night and you know what that means…" Zero Suit said throwing her arms around Peach and I's necks.

"GIRL'S NIGHT!" Peach screamed tossing her lipstick into her dress and rushing over to the loading dock where numerous characters were waiting for the tram to arrive.

"THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!" Fox whined.

"I'm so pumped for this! Drinks are on me this time and don't forget it!" Zero Suit said checking her wallet.

"How about a drink for me too sweetie?" Snake asked moving her chin upward to look at him.

"Up yours Snake! She doesn't need garbage like you!" Peach snapped.

"And you think you're good enough for Mario? The guy saves your ass every single day from that thing." Snake replied in her tone. She threw her hands on her hips. "Bowser is a well-respected man who is best friends with Mario off work. So shove it where the sun don't shine, Snake." Peach said sticking her tongue out. The tram arrived and the little frog from _Animal Crossing_ was working it as he opened the window and waved his hat to everyone.

"Happy Friday everyone!" He replied in gibberish. Thank goddesses I could speak Animal Crossing. We sat in the farthest car away from Snake and the other whiners and Samus laid back in her seat and huffed.

"It feels so good to have that suit off for two whole days." Samus said closing her eyes. You see… We lived in the Nintendo Museum in Japan. We lived in the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl where all day little kids could come up and play a brawl or two before their parents would make them move on. So you might be thinking… well that means you have another Zelda walking around right? WRONG. There is only one Zelda in this whole museum unless you count the cut out photos in the Legend Of Zelda exhibit but other than that I'm the only one. If I'm needed in the other game I'll go over. No one ever picks me in Brawls anyway because I'm the Princess and low rated fighter. Up yours critics and nerds. There is also one Peach but another Samus and Zero Suit are around but we never see them. Yes… there are many Marios and Links that it's hard to keep track off.

"GRAND CENTRAL STATION!" The intercom buzzed before the doors opened. So you're probably wondering how the hell we get around right? Of course you are. Each game is connected into a systems that the smartasses made and we're connected by a grand code or Grand Central Station. It keeps all the games together and bonded. We're allowed to visit other games and characters as long as we're back before the museum opens. We're each a code and the computer is always keeping track of us but if we die in another game… We're screwed. If we die the computer will just generate another code and a new character who will have no memories from the character before. It happens almost all the time to Game and Watch but he's still the annoying character hitting people with sausages.

"HEY GUYS!" Caeda screamed and hugged Peach. Caeda was the longtime wife to Marth who yes is the one and only Prince who fangirls scream over. Behind her stood Daisy, Saria, Rosalina and Krystal.

"Alright guys how about we go out drinking and then kart in Mario Kart and we pick up some boys and dance at Mario Revolution?" Krystal said pushing aside Caeda and winking at me.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as we skip town before Snake realizes I'm out of his view." Samus said walking towards the bar that Grand Central had for all the characters.

"SAMUS!' The bartender shouted.

"Hey pops let me have a scotch on the rocks and those fruity drinks for my pals here." Samus said taking a seat near the war. The dance floor was crowded with characters from other games including a few Pokémon characters and I even saw a few of the characters from my game dancing with everyone.

"A toast to Zelda's engagement!" Samus said raising her scotch high.

"YEAH ZELDA!" Everyone else said raising their cups.

"Oh you're so lucky! I can't wait until we start planning!" Daisy said finishing her drink in one gulp. She was dressed in her clubbing outfit and had her hair curled and even wore a eyeliner today…

"Same here, Daisy! I'm going to make Marth wear a tux this time. Remember when he refused to wear it to Toadette's wedding? What a mess." Caeda sighed.

"Look guys…. I'm not excited about this at all…" I said looking at my glass. Everyone gasped.

"But… Link is so handsome!"

"And sexy." Samus winked.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"Hey ladies… Who wants to dance with the Royster?" Roy said nudging towards Rosalina.

"Beat it! I'm dating Luigi!" Rosalina snapped.

"Aw come on! What about you Krystal?"

"Hell no. I'm with the most amazing man ever…" Krystal said putting her chin on her hand.

"He's not a man… He's a fox." Samus corrected her. The two of them argued as Peach saw Mario chatting with a few of his budding in a booth and rushed over towards him happily with Daisy right behind her. Saria got up and excused herself leaving the bar.

"Zelda is something wrong?" Caeda said sitting next to me.

"Yeah… I'm being forced to marry Link because it's my civic duty as my father says." I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"Want to skip town and talk about it?" Caeda asked. We left the bar together and took a stroll down Grand Central watching characters laugh and chase each other fooling around since it was the weekend and the museum was closed for some break that the workers get twice a year.

"How is Marth?" I asked Caeda.

"He's good… He's always practicing to battle Ike or Roy." She giggled.

"You know… your game… Is it like mine?"

"My game? It's more… medieval but yeah we're similar."

"I need a game to run to on my wedding day." I smirked as we headed closer to the Fire Emblem station. Caeda's eyes lit up. "Why don't you see my kingdom now! I could show you all the secret places where no one will find you." Caeda grabbed my hand as we rushed onto the platform and hopped on the tram as it was slowly pulling out of the station. A few small characters from different games were sitting in chairs talking to their friends as Caeda and I took a seat by the window. The ride wasn't long at all to Caeda's kingdom. The tram stopped and both of us hopped off. The area was surrounded in trees of all kinds and around us were kids playing and laughing and waving at Caeda. I looked up and saw pure blue skies with tiny puffy white clouds. This place… was… AWESOME!

"Come on!" Caeda said and we walked through the forest towards her palace.

"Excuse me ladies… but aren't you Princess Zelda and Princess Caeda?" A voice said behind us. We both turned to see a small cloaked man with his head looking down.

"Why yes we are… who are you?" Caeda asked. He lifted his head.

"Oh… just a distant memory from Hyrule my sweet."

Darkness.


End file.
